1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston pin and method for connecting the small connecting rod eye of a connecting rod to a piston of a combustion engine. The piston has boss bores aligned with the small connecting rod eye for receiving the piston pin.
2. The Prior Art
The piston pin connects a connecting rod to the piston of a combustion engine, where the connecting rod in turn connects the piston to the crankshaft. The connecting rod is provided with a small connecting rod eye and with a large connecting rod eye. The small connecting rod eye receives the piston pin, while the large one encloses a crankpin. The small connecting rod eye is arranged aligned with boss bores in pin bosses on the piston. The piston pin is mounted in the boss bores and passes through the small connecting rod eye. The pin bosses and the connecting rod eyes are among the most highly stressed parts of a piston, since the piston pin can not only bend during the oscillating movement of the piston due to the enormous forces acting on the piston, but also rub inside the boss bores and the small connecting rod eye.